Little Sammy
by Samstruck
Summary: For the first time in a really long time Sam actually likes and wants to be called Sammy! And Dean, though completely freaked and feeling helpless is happy to oblige! De-aged Sam fiction[my very first] with cute Sammy-5 years old!
1. Chapter 1

Little Sammy

_Disclaimer: Sam, Dean and Supernatural belong to the overlord Kripke! Though I'd love to steal 'em!_

_De-aged Sam-5years_

_Sam-27years old_

_Dean-31years old_

CHAPTER-1

Dean hates witches with vigor! For one, they fight dirty and two, they always have a spell up their sleeve for when hunter's strike.

And that's why the first thing Dean did after waking up that Tuesday morning was groan.

Sam had chosen a hunt that had 'witchy' written all over it. And when they found out what she was doing…ugh, that was just plain gross!

Apparently, Camphor the not-so-friendly witch of a neighbor has a fetish for cats. She had dozens of 'em all around her house but one of them was her favorite. Her poor neighbor didn't get this notice. Being a little more than 300 pounds, her clumsy but sweet neighbor had tripped on his gangly feet and squished that favorite cat to death on his way to her house to invite her to a friendly BBQ. But witches never see things for what they are, now do they? No, they don't. That sweet neighbor, being quite a devoted animal lover had apologized in every human way possible and had even cried on the death of the cat. But Camphor was having none of it. All she could see was her dead cat and the cause of its death…her neighbor. Now comes the disgusting part! As a means of revenge she had killed the poor guy and had carved a statue of her dead cat out of him as a tribute. But that didn't stop there! She continued killing everybody who inhabited his house after his demise and continued carving statues out of them. And that's what drew Sam and Dean into the quiet town of New Hampshire.

But that wasn't the worst of it. The worst was when she recognized them as hunters and started hurling blue balls of…something at them! They dodged all they could but Sam, his sasquatch of a little brother didn't dodge one!

That blue ball of…something hit him head on and he fell back dazed. The witch, at this was cheering for hitting one goal and that's all the distraction Dean needed to put a bullet through that troublemaker's skull.

"You alright?" he asked Sam, checking on the bump on his head, worried about the effect of the blue ball of…something on his brother

"'m fine. Just a little groggy. Let's burn that witch before we draw more attention from the police." Was all he said to Dean's enquiry who assumed that everything was alright and the blue ball of...something was just a meaningless blue ball of…something.

After that Dean had shrugged, helped Sam on his feet and the two of them set to the task of wiping off all the evidence of their presence in Camphor's house.

An hour later, after their dinners and showers they feel into a peaceful slumber…unaware of the hanky-panky happening inside of Sam's body.

Dean was the first one to wake up the next morning, which was quite surprising because Sam was the morning person. But he figured that the blue ball of…something must've knocked him pretty hard to make him sleep this long. He finished his morning business and ordered in some breakfast for himself and Sam.

Hours passed and Sam was yet to show signs of waking up and Dean grew suspicious.

He set the laptop back on the table and went over to Sam's bed. Frowning at the tiny ball on the bed he puzzled over how the Sasquatch had managed to curl into such a wee ball. To ease his puzzlement he decided to finally pull back the covers and look for himself. He pulls back the covers, none too gently and gasps at the sight that greets him. He rubs his eyes at first and looks closely to confirm if what he was seeing is real or not but when nothing changes from the time he first gasped he mutters a curse.

Unaware of the little eyes and little ears those finally opened up and were now tracking every moment of his with frightened eyes; he continued muttering his wild streak of curses. When he finally turned back to his 'little' little brother who was now fearfully whimpering and making dewy puppy eyes that were threatening to overflow Dean finally realized that no matter how cute Sam was now, he still hated witches and that probably won't change…ever!

_TBC…_

_Hey guys! 'M back! Sorry for being MIA for a long time but was pretty busy with school work. I'll update 'Materno Amore' soon too so don't fret._

_How did u guys like this new fic of mine?_

_Review=Love!_

_~Samstruck!_


	2. Chapter 2

Little Sammy

_Disclaimer: Sam, Dean and Supernatural belong to the overlord Kripke! Though I'd love to steal 'em!_

_De-aged Sam-5years_

_Sam-27years old_

_Dean-31years old_

Chapter-2

" D'n?" asked the little kid, correction, little Sammy looking around the motel room with big, dewy puppy dog eyes and mop of chocolate brown hair. He sniffled and looked around, trying to find his 'D'n' but when he found nothing, the waterworks began. At first it was just a few teardrops rolling down his cheeks but after a while it became full hiccupping sobs! And Dean…well Dean just stood there, staring at little Sammy, in horror.

"Deee!" cried Sammy, rubbing at his watery eyes and gasping more. That's what broke Dean out of his stupor.

"Hey! Sammy! Calm down kiddo!" said Dean, somewhat awkwardly patting Sam on his back. But instead of calming down, Sam had the exact opposite reaction. He cried more and flinched from his touch.

In the next instance Sam quickly lost his covers, jumped down from the bed and ran towards the bathroom as fast as his little feet and gigantic t-shirt could carry. He slammed the door shut and wedged himself in between the bathtub and the water pipe, crying his little heart out!

That's how Dean found him when he entered the bathroom a few minutes after Sammy. He crouched down in front of him and reached out.

"Hey Sammy, calm down. It's me, Dean! I'm Dean!" he said, putting on his infamous 'Dean Winchester Grin' that he used to sport from when he was a kid. At that Sammy's ears perked up. He looked up from between his curly bangs and looked at Dean, all the while sniffling a little.

"De?" he asked, doubtfully.

"Yes Sammy! Your awesome big brother!" said Dean gently trying to lift Sam out of the tiny space and fortunately Sam allowed him to do so.

"De? My De? How did'ja get so big?!" asked Sam in awe, tracking the freckles on Dean's nose just like he used to when they were kids.

"I didn't get big kiddo, you got small" said Dean picking him up.

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and said "huh?"

"Never mind" said Dean and walked back into the motel room. He gently sat Sam down on the bed and plopped down next to him when Sam didn't let go of his neck. He tries to pry his arms away from his neck but when Sam just whines and tightens his grip he gives up and lets those tiny arms stay there.

He finally thinks back on the events of the previous night and the light bulb glows in his head then.

"So the blue ball of…something was actually a blue ball of…SOMETHING, huh…" he said to himself and sensing Sam loosening his grip he makes him sit down next to him.

When he looks at Sam, correction, little Sammy he finds him staring back at him with a curious expression. He takes in his appearance winces at the tears and snot on his face and the huge t-shirt hanging off his shoulders, apparently with which Sam had gone to sleep last night.

"We've gotta get you some clothes first!" he said and at that Sammy first looks down at his tee and nods his head while flashing him an adorable, bright and dimpled smile…

_TBC…_

_Thanks to _SPNxBookworm, Sunanda, Neha, reannablue, Guest, emebalia and Hacked It Out and Fell for your lovely reviews!

_Review=Love!_

_~Samstruck!_


	3. Chapter 3

Little Sammy

_Disclaimer: Sam, Dean and Supernatural belong to the overlord Kripke! Though I'd love to steal 'em!_

_De-aged Sam-5years_

_Sam-27years old_

_Dean-31years old_

Chapter-3

Now the real problem arose! Dean couldn't just take Sam to the store in nothing but that gigantic t-shirt! Not when that thing kept falling off Sammy's shoulders and he could have the CPS take Sammy away!

"Ok Sammy! Let's find something for you to wear to the store, huh?" he asked Sam who was playing with a loose thread on the blanket.

He slowly got up from next to him and lugged Sam's duffel to the bed first to see if there was something useful though he knew that when he had no toddler sized clothes, his brother would have none either!

After scouring through Sam's duffel and coming up empty handed as expected he threw it down and brought his own duffel bag.

He dug through it too and all he came up with was a sweat pant of his that fit a little tight for him. He sighed and sat down on the bed heavily. He had to make do with this…somehow.

He lifted Sammy up, who was now twirling a strand of his curly brown locks intently with his tongue peeking out from between his lips and carried him to the table and chair that the motel provided, carrying the sweat pant with him.

He gently put Sam down on the table and sat down on the chair. Sam just continued playing with his hair.

Then Dean took out a pair of scissors and cut the sweat pant to Sammy's height. He then put that down on the table and grabbed a few safety pins and tightened the t-shirt Sammy was wearing till it sat on his shoulders without falling off. He then made Sammy stand up at which he made a sound of protest at being interrupted in his hair twirling sessions but otherwise continued playing with his hair. Dean pulled the sweat pant up Sammy's legs, tucked the t-shirt in and tied the pants up in a knot at the waist. He cautiously let go of the pant and held his breath in anticipation. When he let go of the breath he was holding the knot let go too and the pants just fell down! Sammy giggled at that, still not looking down from his bangs.

Dean sighed and put his hands on his hips, thinking of a way to make those clothes work for Sammy, at least temporarily. And just then, like a light bulb being switched on an idea popped into his mind. He sits Sam down on the chair and runs to their weapons duffel. He sifts through it until he finds the thing he was looking for. A thin coil of rope. He runs back to Sam, lifts him up at which Sammy shrieks and makes him stand on the table. He pulls the pants back up, tucks the tee in and ties the rope tightly around Sam's waist. He lets go of it and holds his breath to see if falls back down but all that happened when he was waiting was Sam licking his lips and watching Dean with big, curious eyes!

Dean slowly lets go of the breath he was holding and silently cheered for himself, no matter how small the victory.

At that moment another crisis arose. How would Sammy walk around in Sam's GIGANTIC shoes?! That's when he smacks himself on across his forehead.

"What's wrong De'? asked Sammy peering from between his shaggy hair.

"Did you give any thought as to how you are going to the store without any shoes to wear?" asked Dean.

"Uh-huh! Wearing my shoes!" said Sam, easily.

"Yeah, your shoes are too big for you…like TOO big!" exasperated Dean.

"Too big?! But Daddy brought them for me just a month ago and it was proper till yesterday…Oh, De', where is Daddy anyway?" asked Sam.

At the last question Dean paled. Sam knew that dad died a long time ago but little Sammy didn't.

"Uh…he's away at work Sammy! You know how busy he is… Besides the shoes won't fit you, I know it!" said Dean, quickly trying to divert the topic from their dad.

"Oh….Then I don know what to do…" said Sammy heavily sitting down on the table.

And just like that Sam and Dean searched for a solution to the whole 'Shoe' problem.

After long minutes of finding none Dean arrived at a solution and was sure Sammy wasn't going to like it!

"Uh Sammy…there is only one option here kiddo…" said Dean, cautiously approaching the subject.

At that Sam looked up and studied Dean curiously, trying to gauge his emotion and sensing what he was trying to imply he shook his head vigorously.

"Nuh-huh Dean! I'm a big boy! And big boys can walk!" said Sam defiantly, lifting his chin up.

Dean laughed at how adorable Sam looked but continued "Sorry Sammy but this is the only way! I've gotta carry you kiddo…at least till we get you a new pair of shoes." He said, apologetically.

"Deeaaaannn" whined Sammy, wearing a cute pout.

Dean chuckled and lifted Sam up and carried him out the front door, Sammy pouting all the while but still clung to Dean's neck like a monkey.

Today was 'Shopping Day' for the Winchester Brothers…

_TBC…_

_Thanks to _ Neha, rosebudgirl, SekushiSeiso, Sunanda , emebalia , Akshita, SPNxBookworm for your lovely reviews!

_Review=Love!_

_~Samstruck!_


	4. Chapter 4

Little Sammy

_Disclaimer: Sam, Dean and Supernatural belong to the overlord Kripke! Though I'd love to steal 'em!_

_De-aged Sam-5years_

_Sam-27years old_

_Dean-31years old_

Chapter-3

Getting to the supermarket was not as easy as Dean thought it would be. For one, they didn't have a car seat to strap Sammy in and two, the Impala was a beauty and nobody could keep their eyes off her. Unfortunately neither could the traffic cop and that's how Dean found himself pulling over at the side of some road just 20 minutes after leaving the motel room.

"Officer" he said to the cop, putting a hand on Sammy who was slumbering with his head on Dean's lap. The morning's drama had exhausted the little kid out and he had fallen asleep not long after leaving the motel room. He had fallen asleep to the familiar and comfortable sound of the Impala purring but before he had fallen asleep he hadn't forgotten to ask Dean a question which went like this. "Dad lets you drive her?!But…he doesn't let me…" He had looked at Dean with watery eyes and Dean was struck by how even now, he caves in whenever the adult Sam makes these dewy puppy dog eyes. Before Sam would start crying he had assured him by saying that once Sam gets to at least half of his height, Dad would surely let him drive her. At that Sam had smiled a little and told Dean to buy him the miracle grow formula once they hit the store.

"Hey! Can I see your license mister?" asked the officer. Dean calmly handed him the required document and smiled.

"Okay, Mr. Wesley, can you explain why you have a sleeping toddler in the front and why the car doesn't have a car seat?" asked the cop, handing the driver's license back to Dean.

"Oh…you see officer his mother and I just split up and I got custody of him now. I hadn't found the time to get a car seat fit in because we were unsure who will get his custody. We were just at the court now…poor kid cried himself to sleep…we are going through a tough time…" said Dean, spinning a convincible yarn and trying his best to look like he's grieving.

He should have succeeded in that because the next thing he knows is the officer giving them a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry. Must've been hard on the kid…on both of you…But you see Mr. Wesley we can never compromise on the safety of little kids, so get the car seat installed as soon as possible." The cop said and let them go.

After going a distance Dean sighed. He looked down at a sleeping Sam and smiled. The next second he went into a panic… Sam was Sammy! Sam had been turned into Sammy! How was he going to take care of little Sammy?! And how was he going to get adult Sam back now?! At that thought he felt weary and rubbed a hand on his face. He was sure it had something to do with the blue ball of…something.

And as a solution to all these problems the only person's name that popped into his mind was Bobby's.

He pulled into the parking lot of the local Walmart and turned off the engine. He gently shook Sammy awake but Sam just whined and buried himself deeper into Dean's thigh and curled up.

"Come on Sammy! Wake up sleepyhead! We're here!" said Dean shaking him again.

"Where's here?" asked Sammy.

"At the store" replied Dean.

"Why?!" asked Sammy turning on his back and looking up at Dean with adorable sleep swollen eyes and adorably rumpled hair.

"Cause we need to get you something of your size to wear!" said Dean as he opened the door and got out. He stretched for a while and bent down to pick Sammy up.

"No Dean! I can walk! I'm a big boy! Pwease! Pwease!" whined Sammy and moved back.

"I know Sammy but you have no shoes kiddo. I warned you already! I'm sorry!" said Dean and lifted a protesting Sammy into his arms.

Sam pouted cutely but otherwise wrapped his arms around Dean's neck.

"Let's go shopping now, shall we?!" asked Dean and got a nod against his neck as a reply…

_TBC…_

_Sorry for the late and small update guys! I'm feeling a little under the weather and am unable to stay up long. _

_RIP Cory Montieth! We miss you and we love you! _

_I hope this chapter could easy at least 0.5% of all of your hurt and grief…It sure did mine…_

_Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I live on them like a vamp!_

_Review=Love!_

_~Samstruck!_


	5. Chapter 5

Little Sammy

_Disclaimer: Sam, Dean and Supernatural belong to the overlord Kripke! Though I'd love to steal 'em!_

_De-aged Sam-5years_

_Sam-27years old_

_Dean-31years old_

_**Oops! Just realized that I typed Chapter 3 for Chapter 4 in the last update too! Sorry for the error!**_

Chapter-5

The supermarket, for one was HUGE! Not just Sammy but Dean gawked too. Dean stopped near a trolley with the kid seat in it and pulled it their way. He deposited Sam in it who smiled at being put down.

Dean followed the signs and soon ended up where they needed to be at, the 'Kids Section'. He looked up at the mound of clothes and gasped. There were so many things and varieties of clothes to choose from and Dean geared himself up for a long, grueling day of shopping.

"Okay Sammy, let's get you something your size shall we?" asked Dean again and Sammy giggled at that.

"What?" asked Dean.

"You told the same thing more than a hundred times De'" said Sammy and giggled again.

Dean just scrunched up his face and said "Fair enough."

He quickly grabbed many pairs of jeans off the racks and took out some plain t-shirts and Scooby Doo t-shirts that he knew Sammy would love and moved along to the other sections of clothing for kids.

After about half an hour their trolley was filled with a mound of clothes that towered over Sammy who was seated in the trolley.

They made a beeline towards the trial rooms and Dean made Sam try each and every one of them. Sam's eyes lit up when he saw the Scooby Doo t-shirts but he said nothing of it. After gathering the clothes that fit Sammy properly Dean held them all up to let Sam choose the 4 pairs he liked the most. Surprisingly Sam chose nothing with Scooby Doo on it though his eyes longingly glanced at them.

Dean frowned at that. "Hey Sammy, why don't we take two Scooby Doo ones instead of these plain ones huh?" he asked trying to get a reaction out of Sam.

"No thanks Dean. I like the plain ones better. Besides we should not waste dad's money on stupid stuff. It's all the same." Said Sammy and Dean's heart sank. He knew that Sammy was an extremely good toddler who never demanded anything or threw tantrums though Dean wished he would, like other kids did but he never knew that Sammy understood that they didn't have lots of money even at a tender age of five.

Well he was going to change things this time around as long as Sam remained little Sammy because he wanted his 'little' little brother to have everything he ever wanted.

"You know what Sammy, I like these Scooby Doo ones and dad said you could buy whatever you wanted so what do you say we buy them?" asked Dean.

Sammy looked hesitantly at him for a moment but then a small dimpled smile broke out on his face and he nodded a little.

After finishing up at the clothes section Dean immediately went and grabbed a car seat for Sammy. When passing by the isle his eyes fell on the 'Thundercats' stuffed toys and he smiled. He remembered Sammy longingly look at this stuff when they were little but he never asked for them. At that time Dean never knew why but now he knows.

"Hey Sammy, which Thundercat do you like best?" he asked though he knew that Lion-o was Sammy's favorite.

Sammy looked up the toys and gasped "Lion-o!" he said smiling longingly at the stuffed toy. Dean smiled at his right guess and tossed it into the trolley. Then he made way towards the billing counter and stood behind an old lady.

Seeing the café across the street Sam's and Dean's stomachs growl at the same time and both laugh. The old lady turned around at the sound and smiled as she caught sight of Sam.

"Oh so precious! Is he your son?" she asks looking to Dean. Dean froze there wondering what to say and that's when Sammy comes to his rescue.

"He's the bestest Daddy ever!" he shrieks and hugs Dean's waist. Dean pats his back and smiles.

"Oh how adorable" says the old lady and turns towards the billing counter as her turn comes up.

When their turn comes they dump all their loot on the counter and Dean gets one of his fake credit cards out and hands it over.

After paying for all their purchase Dean loads up the Impala, installs the car seat and drives away towards a good diner to feed their stomach monsters.

"So what say Sammy, shall we grab some grub?" asked Dean.

"Oh yes Dean I'm starving!" replied Sam and Dean laughed at that.

After breakfast he was going to ring up Bobby for some help….

_**TBC…**_

_**Sorry guys for the late update, had tests and was not able to. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **_

_**Thanks for all your lovely reviews!**_

_Review=Love!_

_~Samstruck!_


	6. Chapter 6

Little Sammy

_Disclaimer: Sam, Dean and Supernatural belong to the overlord Kripke! Though I'd love to steal 'em!_

_De-aged Sam-5years_

_Sam-27years old_

_Dean-31years old_

Chapter-6

Dean pulled over at a diner that looked clean and hygienic enough to take Sammy to, now that he was regressed.

He changed Sam into the clothes they bought a while ago and pulled his shoes on too. He got out of the car and helped Sammy down as the distance was too big for someone his size. He tried to hold onto Sammy's hand as a safety measure and Sammy agreed too but the height difference was too much and he started feeling a pain in his hip. 'Oh God I'm getting old!' he thought to himself and told Sam to grab onto his jeans instead.

When they entered the diner they saw that it wasn't that crowded. They grabbed a seat near the window and Sam sat next to Dean on his insistence.

"Hey there! What can I get for you boys?" asked the overly cheerful waitress named 'Penelope' as her name tag read.

"I'd like a coffee, black and a glass of OJ, is that okay for you Sammy?" said Dean.

"Yes!" said Sammy enthusiastically.

"Coming right up! Just call me when you are ready to order again." Said the waitress and walked away.

Dean just smiled and looked back at Sammy who was looking at the menu intently.

"You want help with that?" asked Dean.

"No I got it!" replied Sammy immediately.

Dean shook his head at Sam's independent streak showing its head and chucked as he guessed Sam was deciding on the menu by seeing the pictures by the dishes.

Two minutes later their beverages arrived and Dean ordered a special and bacon for himself while Sammy ordered chocolate pancakes.

Their breakfast didn't take long to arrive either.

Looking at Sammy's pancakes and the maple syrup provided with it Dean knew that he had to feed him but cringed at the tantrum he knew Sammy would throw because Sam, even at the age of 5 was pretty stubborn and independent.

He poured the syrup on Sammy's pancakes and Sam picked up the knife and fork.

"Uh….Sammy, why don't you let me do the job of getting that food in you huh? You just sit back and enjoy like a prince." Said Dean trying to sound convincing.

"Nuh-uh De'. I' a big boy now. I eat it myself!" he said and cut into the pancakes with chubby fingers holding the knife.

"At least let me cut them up! You can eat it yourself after that!" panicked Dean.

"No De'! I cut it myself and eat too!" screamed Sam and Dean clammed up.

"Okay okay" said Dean putting his hands up.

He kept a close eye on Sammy as he put his food in his mouth and his face showed a sign of horror as he saw the maple syrup decorating Sam's face and t-shirt and pieces of pancakes with the syrup sticking to Sammy shaggy hair.

After finishing with their breakfast Dean noticed that most of Sam's pancakes were in his hair. He winced as he thought about getting them off.

"You done Sammy?" he asked and Sam nodded with a big smile licking the maple syrup near his chin.

Dean quickly paid for the food and grabbed Sammy's hand as he tugged him out of the diner.

He quickly rushed them to the motel room and set up a bath for Sam before the mess dried and got even messier.

He put Sammy's clothes in the hamper and washed his hair while Sam played with the bubbles.

After bathing Sam and wrapping him in a white fluffy towel he carried him to the bed and sat down with him. He took another towel and started drying his hair.

"Hey Sammy, I need to cut your hair kiddo! You are starting to look like a girl" said Dean, carefully treading on the topic.

At that Sam tensed and screamed "NO NO NO DE'! No cutting my hair! Ever!"

"So you wanna look like a girl?" asked Dean as he tugged Sam's sleep clothes onto him.

"NO! BUT NO CUTTING MY HAIR EITHER!" screamed Sam.

"Please? For me?" asked Dean.

"NO!" was the reply he got.

"Not even for me? I'm hurt Sammy…" said Dean pretending to be hurt.

Sam studied him with hard and scared eyes. Dean actually thought he lost the battle but Sam surprised him.

"Don't be sad De'. You're my big brother. And I'll do anything for you. But no cutting my hair…just trim it a little!" said Sam and Dean grinned like a loon.

"Thanks Sammy!" he said and hugged the warm Sam close who now smelled like new clothes.

Sam smiled a little too.

"So…what are you gonna read me before bed tonight?" asked Sammy with a big smile.

Dean gaped at him with surprise at having forgotten about it.

"Uh…actually I wanted to tell you a story instead of reading one…wanna listen?" asked Dean.

"YAY!" squealed Sam and jumped into bed. Dean tucked him in, laid back on the bed with him and began.

"Once upon a time, there was a little prince named Sir. Samuel….."

_TBC…_

_Thanks for all your_ _lovely reviews!_

_Special thanks to Sunanda Sarkar for the awesome idea of the hair cut scenario! _

_Love ya'll!_

_Review=Love!_

_~Samstruck!_


	7. Chapter 7

Little Sammy

_Disclaimer: Sam, Dean and Supernatural belong to the overlord Kripke! Though I'd love to steal 'em!_

_De-aged Sam-5years_

_Sam-27years old_

_Dean-31years old_

_**Ok as you guys wanted the bedtime story, here it is…warning you though, it's crappy!**_

Chapter-7

"Once upon a time, there was a little prince named Sir. Samuel. He was the youngest prince of kingdom Wackyland" He said

"Wackyland? Where's that?" asked Sammy.

"Uh…in ForeverWacky country" answered Dean.

"Where's that?" asked Sammy again.

"Sam, do you want me to continue the story or spend the night telling you where Wackyland is?" asked Dean wearily. First of all, his tired brain was refusing to conjure up a story and he didn't want to deal with an extremely smart Sammy.

"Sorry De'. What happened then?" asked Sammy.

"He had an elder brother, the oldest prince named Sir. Deanopold. One day when the two princes were going angling a big bad dragon snatched Sir. Samuel off his horse and flew away with him. That's when Sir. Deanopold, the brave prince decided to rescue his brother!" said Dean.

"No De'! Sir. Samuel is the brave prince! Prince Deanopold gets taken by the dragon and Prince Samuel decides to rescue him" said Sammy proudly.

Dean cringed at that. So Sammy made him the damsel in distress. He thought about objecting that Samuel was the wuss and Deanopold was the brave one but thought better of it as he didn't want to keep Sammy up for any longer.

"Okay Sammy, as you say kiddo. So the dragon hid Sir. Deanopold high up in an old dungeon. Sir Samuel rode on his horse to the dungeon, slayed the mighty dragon and rescued Sir. Deanopold. And then…they went angling!" said Dean completing his story. He winced at how crappy it was and looked down at Sammy and found him fast asleep with his head near Dean's heart with a thumb in his mouth and a hand curled tight in Dean's sweat shirt.

He smiled and swept Sam's bangs away from his eyes and kissed him on his head. He winced at having become such a sap but fell asleep within minutes after securing an arm around Sammy and pulling him closer.

At dawn Dean woke up and found Sammy sprawled out on top of him and carefully put him back on the bed. He got up from the bed, secured pillows on either side of Sammy and tiptoed his way into the bathroom.

After showering Dean plopped down on the ratty couch in the motel room and called Bobby.

"Singer Salvage" came the reply in a sleep tone.

"Hey Bobby, its Dean" he answered after guessing that Bobby hadn't read the caller id.

"Hey Dean! How're ya idjits doing?" asked Bobby with affection.

"Eh…about that Bobby, we need your help" replied Dean.

After speaking to Bobby about all that happened with Sam and getting screamed at for being 'idjits', Dean hung up after having promised to be at Bobby's place with Sam by tomorrow morning.

A while later Sammy woke up and panicked at not seeing Dean who was in the kitchenette preparing breakfast for the two of them.

When Dean heard Sam's panicked whimpers he dropped the empty plate on the table and ran towards Sam. When he saw Sammy sitting there in between a mountain of pillows, crying and calling out for Dean his heart turned to goo and he instantly picked him up and consoled him.

After Sam's cries died down he took him to the bathroom to bathe him.

They ate a breakfast of choco-chip pancakes as Dean knew Sam loved them but this time he didn't let Sam eat it on his own, he fed him.

"What're we gonna do today De'?" asked Sammy who was watching re-runs of Scooby Doo as Dean plopped down next to him on the couch.

"First, we need to cut your hair." Said Dean.

Sam shuddered at that but kept his game face on.

When Dean led Sam over to the bathroom where he had set up a high chair Sam was shaking all the way. At first Dean felt guilty but the urge to cut Sam's hair covered it.

When Dean set him up on the chair, he saw a hint of tears. But when Sam saw the scissors that's when all hell broke loose.

He started sobbing.

"De'!" he cried, terrified of getting his hair cut.

Dean stopped and looked at Sam. "Sammy, you know I have to kiddo…"

"BUT WHY?!" cried Sam in between his sobs.

"Because I have a little brother and not a little sister. Boys don't have long hair. If they do, their hair cries for them to cut it." Answered Dean though he knew he was babbling.

"But why cut it and hurt it?! Why do you wanna kill it?! It's just a little boy like me! What did it do to you?!" screamed Sam, tears still streaming down his cheeks and at the edge of hysteria.

When Sam started gasping and his sobs grew harsher Dean threw the idea of cutting Sam's hair to hell and swept him up in his arms.

He comforted the hysterical Sam and Sam clung to him and cried and cried. When he finally stopped he looked up at Dean with wide, surprised and sparkling eyes.

"He's alive?! You didn't cut him and kill him?!" asked Sam in aw, flashing his puppy dog eyes.

Dean sighed. He was so damned.

TBC…

_Thanks for all your_ _lovely reviews!_

_Love ya'll!_

_Review=Love!_

_~Samstruck!_


	8. Chapter 8

Little Sammy

_Disclaimer: Sam, Dean and Supernatural belong to the overlord Kripke! Though I'd love to steal 'em!_

_De-aged Sam-5years_

_Sam-27years old_

_Dean-31years old_

**Sorry for the late update! Writer's block sucks!**

Chapter-8

Sam had fallen asleep again. Seemed like he did that the most since he got regressed. Dean blamed the habit of adult Sam sleeping for approximately only four hours as the reason for little Sammy sleeping so much now. As he entered the gates of 'Singer Salvage' Dean relaxed a bit. Now he would have someone other than himself to look at for some help. He pulled up in front of the porch and shook Sammy awake.

"Sammy, we're here kiddo, at Uncle Bobby's" he said.

Sam looked up with glassy eyes, just half awake and turned to look out the window. "Uncle Bobby?" he asked, searching for his favorite Uncle, Bobby.

On cue the door opened and Bobby stepped on to the porch. He looked at Sammy and his eyes grew comically wide as if Dean hadn't warned him about Sam's regression.

Sam quickly un-strapped himself from the car seat [which God knows how he did], jumped out of the car and ran to Bobby.

"Uncle Bobby!" he squealed and clung to his leg, a happy grin on his face.

Bobby felt awkward for a moment because it'd been a very long time since he'd been around kids this small, hell kids in general. But when he saw the kid…er Sammy clinging to his leg all his awkwardness melted in an instant and he picked Sam up.

"Hey kiddo! How've you been? You missed Uncle Bobby?" he asked and it seemed like a natural thing to do. Like the last 23 years never existed.

"Uh-huh. I missed you very very much!" said Sam playing with Bobby's cap.

"Hey Bobby" said Dean, still leaning on the Impala and watching the heartwarming scene unfold.

"Hey Dean! About time you came here, boy! If you hadn't I would've dragged you two idjits down here myself" he said sternly but with affection in his voice.

"Well, now we're here! Oh and I hope you've got grub. I'm starving!" said Dean and Sam's stomach rumbled too.

"Guess Sammy here's hungry too! Come on! I've got some chili up the stove. It's almost done. You boys go wash up by then" replied Bobby carrying Sammy inside.

After washing Sammy up and then himself Dean dressed Sam in his pajamas and the two of them descended the stairs.

Bobby had already put their dinner on the plate and the three of them happily dug in, Dean feeding Sam his instead of letting him eat it himself.

After a dessert of milk and cookies Sam and Dean crashed on the couch to watch some TV before turning in and Bobby sat on the recliner.

Midway through the 'Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade' Sam turned towards Bobby from where he was curled up on Dean's side.

"Uncle Bobby, where's Rumsfeld?" he asked with sleepy eyes.

"He's out back Sammy. You can play with him tomorrow…" said Bobby and resumed watching the movie.

By the time the credits rolled on Sam was sound asleep across Dean's lap and Dean looked about ready to crash too.

"Why don't you two head on up Dean? I'll cleanup" said Bobby and Dean just nodded.

He picked Sammy up and put a hand on his head to keep it from rolling off his shoulders.

He climbed up to their room and put Sammy in his bed and tucked him in. He then stumbled towards his own bed and fell on it ungracefully and relaxed into a peaceful sleep.

After half an hour Bobby came up to check on the boys. He turned off the lights in their room and took in the dark circles under the two of their eyes. He shook his head with a smile on his face and mumbled "Idjits" before getting back to his own room to catch some sleep.

He knew it was going to be a very exhausting day tomorrow. But he looked forward to it. After all, his boys were finally back home, even if for just a little time.

_TBC…_

_Sorry for the crappy chapter! _

_And holy crap! I've never gotten as much response for a fic of mine like I am getting for this one! THANKS A LOT GUYS! _

_Love you!_

_Reviews=Love!_

_~Samstruck_


	9. Chapter 9

Little Sammy

_Disclaimer: Sam, Dean and Supernatural belong to the overlord Kripke! Though I'd love to steal 'em!_

_De-aged Sam-5years_

_Sam-27years old_

_Dean-31years old_

**This chapter is a special dedication to Sunanda Sarkar, Shruthi aka Miss PadaAckles and my best friend at school, Nidhi Srivatsa! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUVS!**

Chapter-9

Dean woke up a little after Bobby did and after taking care of his morning business he carried a still sleeping Sammy downstairs and laid him down on the couch. He put the Afghan blanket that was on the armrest and tucked Sammy in. He put pillows to keep Sammy from falling off and joined Bobby in the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

"Mornin' Bobby!" he said as he the scalding hot coffee went down his throat.

"Good morning Dean! Why did you bring Sammy down here?" asked Bobby.

"Yesterday, when he woke up and I wasn't there, he freaked! I don't want that to happen today! That's why I brought him down." He answered.

As Bobby finished preparing a breakfast of bacon and scrambled eggs, Sammy woke up.

He went directly into panic mode but calmed down when he saw Dean sitting right next to him on the couch, watching TV.

"Mornin' De'!" said Sammy, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning kiddo! Slept well?" enquired Dean, setting Sam's bed head right.

He carried him to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, bathed him and dressed him in sweat pants and shirt.

"Hey Sammy! Want some breakfast?" asked Bobby as soon as he saw a freshly dressed Sammy clinging to Dean's neck.

"Yes Uncle Bobby! After brek…break-fast can I go play with Rumsfeld?" said Sammy trying to use his puppy dog eyes.

"Sure kiddo! I brought down some of your toys! You can play with them too!" replied Bobby , smiling at Dean's amused expression.

Sam gobbled up the breakfast as fast as he could, drank his chocolate milk and bounced on his chair, excited to play with Rumsfeld, Bobby's giant Rottweiler which used to be a puppy when Sammy was originally 5 years old.

As Sam played with Rumsfeld, Dean and Bobby sat down with some books on witches and spells on the porch and kept watch on Sammy and Rumsfeld who was happily slobbering Sam up.

" So Dean, what did you say hit Sam in that witch's house?" asked Bobby as he flipped through a book from the pile.

"Uh…a blue ball of…something" replied Dean.

"Idjit!" muttered Bobby at the answer, "Must've been some spell. Some kind of de-aging spell. I think I have the right book, over…here!" said Bobby as he picked up a book that read 'Advanced Witchcraft'.

The two older men read almost half of the book while Sammy played with Rumsfeld until it was time for lunch. Dean quickly ushered Sam in while Bobby brought the books in and Rumsfeld tiredly fell on the floor.

Bobby prepared Sammy's favorite hash brown casseroles for lunch and Dean and Sam dug in with gusto. Bobby sat with his food and watched in amusement as Sammy and Dean finished more casseroles than they had ever eaten.

For dessert Bobby had bought a whole apple pie and Dean was just a few seconds away from squealing with delight. The whole time during dessert Sam and Dean moaned and groaned while taking bites of the pie and Bobby actually was afraid that the boys were starved for months. Within a few minutes the whole pie, which could feed seven hungry people had astonishingly vanished without a single crumb!

After filling their bellies to the extent that not even water could squeeze in Dean put Sam down for his nap. Rumsfeld climbed up on Sammy bed and lazily plopped down for a nap too. Dean tried staying awake but his overly full stomach lulled him to sleep and Bobby too wasn't far behind.

When they woke up after an hour's nap, Sammy sat down to play with his toys and Dean and Bobby picked up where they left off.

Mid-way through their reading a question scratched at Dean's head.

"Hey Bobby, where'd you find Sammy's old toys from? I mean it's been almost twenty years since he stopped playing with those. And didn't day once tell you to throw them off?" asked Dean.

"Well, he did ask me to throw them off. But I didn't. I just put them in the attic along with some old books, your toys and some other stuff." Replied Bobby, casually.

"Huh. Well I'm glad. At least they'll keep the runt occupied." Said Dean and went back to reading the verse.

"I think I found something, Dean. Might be a way to turn Sammy back…"

_TBC…_

Hope you guys liked the chapter. I think I see an ending here… Like Chuck Shurley said, endings are hard, but then, nothing ever really ends…..

Thanks for the awesome response! Honestly, it's so overwhelming and awesome cause I never got such a huge response for any of my fics! THANKS GUYS! YOU'RE THE BEST!

_Love you!_

_Reviews=Love!_

_~Samstruck_


	10. Chapter 10

Little Sammy

_Disclaimer: Sam, Dean and Supernatural belong to the overlord Kripke! Though I'd love to steal 'em!_

_De-aged Sam-5years_

_Sam-27years old_

_Dean-31years old_

And it's almost done with…

Chapter-10

Dean sat back on the lawn and watched Sammy play with the other kids in the park. He smiled and waved back when Sammy grinned at him, waving his arms excitedly.

Bobby had finally found a spell to change Sammy back to Sam. Not long after Sammy had woken up from his nap Dean felt the urge to spend a day out with his 'little' little brother. So, here they were, first at the park, spending their evening together having fun.

After letting Sam play for half an hour Dean gathered the bundle of energy up and headed to the ice cream parlor. He bought himself a Belgium chocolate one and Sammy chose Cookie dough for himself.

After eating the ice cream with surprisingly little mess the two of them made their way to the movie theater where they bought tickets to watch the new animated movie, 'How to Train Your Dragon'. They stuffed themselves with cheese popcorn and soda and all the junk that was available at the counter and enjoyed the story of Hiccup and Toothless. By the time the movie ended Sammy was almost asleep and Dean rushed them over to Bobby's house for a light dinner before he put Sam down for the night.

Bobby made them some porridge and after downing it with some warm milk, Dean carried Sammy up and tucked him in.

He leaned on the bed post and ran his hands through Sammy's curly locks as he sang 'Hey Jude'.

And Sammy was out like light, in minutes.

Dean sat there for a little while longer and stroked Sammy's soft and chubby cheeks with a smile on his face.

Tomorrow they would turn him back to his old self and that's why he was drinking in the sight of little Sammy who seemed happier this time than he was when they were really little.

He planted a kiss on his forehead and went back to the living room where Bobby was preparing the ingredients required for the spell.

He sighed, "Let's do this!" said he and Bobby started chanting the incantations.

Tomorrow, it would be a new day. In every sense of the word. They would go back to being what they were before, two brothers hunting by each other's side….

And he couldn't wait…

TBC…

One more chapter and it'll be done!

Thanks for all your lovely reviews!

Reviews=Love

~Samstruck


	11. Chapter 11

Little Sammy

_Disclaimer: Sam, Dean and Supernatural belong to the overlord Kripke! Though I'd love to steal 'em!_

_De-aged Sam-5years_

_Sam-27years old_

_Dean-31years old_

_Spare me! The latin spell in this chapter is not what it seems like. It's not a reversing spell, just something fill in the blanks. _

Chapter-11

"….Fragrantia Floris, Meis Amicis Vigorem, Vitalitatem, Auram Salutarem! Refectio", Bobby chanted the last of the incantations and lit the ingredients of the spell he'd gathered in the big bowl on fire.

It glowed brightly and died down immediately. For a minute Bobby and Dean stood there, baffled by the brilliant light.

"Did it work?" asked Dean, breaking the silence.

"Don't know. Go and check on Sam, would'ja?! See if he's back to 27 again!" replied Bobby.

He didn't need to be told twice. He bounded up the stairs like an excited puppy and barged into their room.

He went over to Sam's bed and his excitement died a little when he saw a still very tiny ball on the bed but he lifted his spirits up high when he remembered how the sasquatch of his little brother used to curl himself into a teeny-tiny ball.

He cautiously neared the bed, grabbed hold of a side of the comforter that was draped above Sam's head and pulled it down to revel only the face of….

His heart tumbled down to his feet and eloped with his brain when he saw that Sam had remained Sammy…

The spell hadn't worked.

"BOBBY!" he screamed, mindless of the still 'little' little Sammy sleeping on the bed as his brain had run away with his heart.

At the loud scream Sammy jumped up in bed and looked around with wide hazel eyes until his gaze landed on Dean.

"DUDE! Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep here, you jerk!" scolded Sam and Dean looked taken back at that.

"Sammy?" he asked, shocked at little Sammy's choice of words.

"HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I TELL YOU?! IT'S 'SAM'! NOT 'SAMMY'!" screamed Sam at Dean and pushed the comforter off. He swung his legs to get out of bed when he landed on the floor with a crash.

That's when he looked down at himself.

And at the same moment Bobby entered.

"Uh…Why am I wearing Spongebob pajamas?...DEAN WHY AM I SO SMALL?!" said Sam with fearfull and panicked voice.

Bobby came and stood next to Dean, equally baffled and the two of them panicking.

"Uh…I guess the spell didn't work then?" asked he, still looking down at Sam who was panicking more now than the two of them.

"You think genius? I think that the spell messed things up a little more…" said Dean.

At that moment Sam looked up at Dean and screamed bloody murder….

"DEAN! WHY AM I STUCK IN A KID'S BODY? I'M 27 NOT 5! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!"….

~The end!

_Hehehehehe! There you go! End of 'Little Sammy'! Or not so much. Like I said before, and so did Chuck, 'Nothing ever really ends'! _

_Now you guys gotta wait a lil longer cause my mid terms are coming up! _

_The sequel of this story is gonna be called 'Not so Little 'Little' Sammy', so keep watch!_

_Thank you guys so much for the reviews! _

_And keep 'em coming!_

_TTYL…For now!_

_Reviews=Love!_

_~Samstruck_


End file.
